1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle test apparatus that conducts performance tests on automotive parts or vehicles, and a vehicle test system including the vehicle test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-175778 describes a vehicle test apparatus including: a pair of front and rear transversely movable bases that are movable in the transverse direction; four groups of hydraulic cylinders that make motions of six degrees of freedom, the four groups of hydraulic cylinders consisting of two pairs of right and left groups of hydraulic cylinders disposed on the top face of the front transversely movable base and two pairs of right and left groups of hydraulic cylinders disposed on the top face of the rear transversely movable base; four swivel lift bases that are respectively connected to upper ends of the four groups of hydraulic cylinders; and four turning belts that are respectively provided on the four swivel lift bases and on which four wheels of a vehicle are disposed. Refer also to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-138827 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-536736.
While an actual vehicle is, for example, accelerating, decelerating or turning, an inertial force acts on a vehicle body of the vehicle. In the above-described conventional test apparatus, in order to apply such an inertial force to a vehicle body, it is necessary to cause the vehicle body to move relative to turning belts that support wheels by turning the turning belts.